


Despacito

by Sakuraiai



Series: Sweetest Love [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Awkward Dates, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Kings & Queens, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, but not the way you think, consort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: Altean Prince Lance, the second sibling in line to the Altean throne, is looking for a consort to court and marry, he has the important job to join with and create an alliance.However, everyone the Court and Council thrust onto him only care about themselves, or his title.His best friend, and Court Counsilor, Hunk helping him, and Keith, the half Galran and Blade member, turned guard/driver for the soon-to-be Crown Prince, they will do their best to help Lance.However, will Prince Lance find his consort in a Galran?





	Despacito

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN'T GET THIS FRIGGIN SONG OUT OF MY HEAD!
> 
> This is what happens when I go absolutely bat shit crazy stuck on medication. I write fics that have a slight basis on the songs I have stuck in my head. Urgh...

Prince Lance had to get married.

Thankfully he could get married to anyone once he had taken the crown from Allura -- not that he had any intentions of doing something as heinous as that any time soon. But alliances had to be made, and honestly, he'd just be called 'Crown Prince Lance' more than anything else. Princess...no wait...Queen Allura would still be queen even after he married. 

It was a law that had been placed ever since Altean royalty had come about after the war. In order to create alliances with the other worlds, the second child of the royal line – because you had to have more than one child – would be used as a bartering chip to keep peace in the universe.  Honestly, Lance wasn't all that bothered about the marriage part of it. He had seen and met with many lovely young men and women, all who were all too nice and sweet to him. But the choice itself of his partner had been left to the Altean Royal Court and Council. A group of old farts who didn't understand that Lance needed to actually  _want to court and_ _love_ his lover in order for peace to be kept. 

So, obviously, his choices were...well, horrifically limited to what those men sought as "suitable". Honestly, he'd rather get married to that icky Galran  _Haggar_ or worse _Prince Lotor_ instead of the assholes those men brought him. 

He wasn't just the soon-to-be-crown-prince. He was a solider, a paladin of Voltron, he was a god damn politician. His sister was a ruler, the kind Altea hadn't seen before. Everyone loved her, as much as they loved her consort, Shiro, and the rest of the Royal Family. But because they loved them all so much, they also thought they knew what was best for them all. 

It had taken quite a long time for the Royal Court and Council to agree for Shiro, the wonderful protector that was the Black Paladin of Voltron, to marry into the Royal family. Those guys were blind as fuck if they didn't see just how perfect Shiro was for Allura. The guy sacrificed himself on a daily basis just to keep her, and the others, safe. 

Not that they needed Voltron anymore. Galra had been taken, the ruler, one King Zarkon, had been defeated. There was no more need for Voltron. But threats still lured, and that was why they were all still here, tending to their lions, keeping up appearances and making it so everyone knew not to mess with the Altean Alliances, and the Kingdom of Altea itself. 

But explain _that_ to those stuffy assholes. The ones who thought they knew everything and anything to do with the Altean Royals and what was best for them. 

Hunk was different.

Well, for one he was Lance's best friend, a member of Voltron, and also part of the Royal Court and Council. He was the same age as Lance, but he seemed to know more about life and its hardships than anything Lance could begin to understand. He always had this rich, professional look to him whenever he was in Council. But whenever they were together, or with the others in the Voltron family, his professionalism melted away until he was just Hunk. 

Just like it had now. 

Lance made his way out of the Castle of Lions he called home. Seeing the car before him, with the hooded driver - a very familiar Galran - holding his hand out for Lance to take it. 

_Keith._

He had been a member of the Blade of Marmora, a group of Galran rebels, when Zarkon was still in reign. He and his fellow Blade members had been a large help in the regicide of Zarkon himself. Keith wasn't like the other Galran's, for one he was much shorter than the others, shorter than Lance even. And he was always dressed in black, with that infuriating hood covering his head. But Lance knew what hid under there, long dark hair, pretty pointed Galran ears, and those gorgeous purple eyes. 

Lance may have had a teeny, tiny, little, barely there bit of a crush on the not-Galran Galran. So, what, it wasn't like anything was going to happen. Altean's didn't mix with Galrans, not after the whole Galra attacking Altea thing. But there were many good Galran's, like Keith right here. Though they were treated as lowly, not the great men they once were.

Which was why, in order to survive in this world, Shiro had taken Keith under his wing, and given him a job as guard and driver for Prince Lance. Not that Lance minded,  _not at all._

They touched hands, and Lance felt a shock shudder through him. _Huh_... 

Keith didn't say a word as he helped Lance into the car that would lead him wherever the hell he had to go now. And Lance didn't say anything back. They had this...look, they gave one another though. One of acquaintances, one of friendship, of brothers in arms. It was thrilling to get a good look into those purple eyes, they were so intense sometimes.

Lance spotted Hunk sitting inside. "How's the search for your suitor going?" 

"Not so great," Lance murmured, slouching down on his seat as Keith closed the door and got into the driver's seat. Lance watched him from the corner of his eye, before turning his attention to Hunk. "I didn't think there were so many assholes out there only wanting the title and the crown," 

"Really?" Hunk asked, rather surprised. Altea was an open port, anyone in need of help and part of the alliance was welcome. Though it wasn't all that surprising when he thought about just who Lance was. Lance let out a sound that sounded akin to blowing a raspberry. 

"What about the Shavalla siblings?" Hunk asked, "We met them a few days ago?" 

Lance rolled his eyes. "They follow their mother, it wouldn't be one of them ruling, it'd be Shavalla herself," 

Hunk shuddered at the memory of Lady Shavalla, she was...okay so she was very pretty, but there was this sick, almost miasmic air around her. But he chuckled, making Lance raise his eyes, shocked at the informality his best friend was showing for a dignitary. 

"What about the Ranger Tribe woman?" he asked. 

The corners of Lance's lips fell into a frown. The memories of that woman...well, let's just say it wasn't pretty, nor dignified to be so _clingy_ and _puffy pink and pretty!_ The Rangers Tribe were amazing, solitary and strong. Soldiers in their own rights, but their princess... 

 _Quiznak_...no. Lance wasn't being picky, but honestly, that woman... _no_. 

Lance needed someone who would be with him, someone who loved him and showed it when they were alone, or even when they were outside with the world. He needed someone who would help him lead, be the rock that Lance would need when the time came for him to make decisions that could cause Altea's glory, or its downfall. But at the same time, Lance needed someone who could indulge him, argue with him, and actually be there, not because Lance was to be Crown Prince, but because he was Lance. 

Hunk saw the emotions on Lance's face and let out a small hum, he understood just what Lance needed. But he needed to play this game carefully. Matters of the heart should be dealt with accordingly. 

"What about one of the knights?" Hunk offered. "You could always marry one of them?" 

"A knight..." Lance stated, thinking over the idea. But he nixed the thought of a knight for a husband or consort. They were soldiers, going off into battle all the time, and though Lance was the same in that retrospect, he didn't want to be the one that held someone back from their duty, just because they were married. 

Also...they'd be targeted by journalists all the time, and Lance really didn't want anyone to go through that kind of scrutiny. 

"Her Majesty married Shiro," Hunk stated. "And he is a Paladin, like yourself," 

Other than...well, other than Hunk, and Pidge -- who well, he couldn't marry Hunk, he was a best friend yes, but Lance couldn't...not with Hunk. And Pidge was still too young, and so not interested in anything that wasn't all that whizzy technology she worked on. And the other paladin...Lance's eyes drew to Keith, who was not paying attention to them --as was his job. Ever since the Altean's had first found out he was a Galran, well let's just say Allura wasn't happy. He had been cut out from the Alliance, and had only returned when Zarkon was defeated. 

"You're making this more difficult than it has to be," Hunk rolled his eyes, spying Keith in the front seat too. But Keith didn't say anything, or do anything, other than drive. And Hunk felt his heart break at that. He remembered Keith, remembered how he had been. He knew Keith's life story, stranded on Earth, alone, not knowing who or what he was. But Keith had shown he was strong, he was fast, and yeah, sure he was reckless, but he had a heart of gold. 

_What if..._

"What if I don't get married right now?" Lance asked, breaking his thoughts. 

Hunk rolled his eyes, "You are of age, old enough for a wedding, and we need your lineage to follow on," 

"But Allura is pretty much pregnant..." Lance pouted, pursing his lips. He was certain Allura would be pregnant by the years end, there was no doubt with her husband and their love for one another. 

Hunk let out a chuckle at that, which he quickly hid behind a cough. "You know that's not the same thing," 

Though Lance agreed, he didn't want to admit it. Turning his gaze away, he glared out of the window. He just wanted this to be over and done with. But he couldn't just get married to anyone, it had to be someone worthy of an alliance with Altea. That was what Lance was here for. Their children would solidify the alliance, and keep the universe in peace. 

So, it had to be someone _good._

After a beat of silence, Hunk cleared his throat. "Do you want me to help?" 

Lance turned, surprised. Though, honestly, he had to agree. Who would know Lance's needs and wants, his tastes, better than his best friend?

"Can you do that?" He asked, wanting it to be true. Because he knew just how busy Hunk was nowadays, what with the new Alliances and keeping them in control. But, at least Hunk wouldn't bowl him over with any Tom, Dick or Shavalla that came running. 

"Of course, I can," Hunk replied. "I have some free time, and I'd love to help look for a suitable suitor for you," 

Lance took hold of Hunk's hands, pulling him closer and hugging him for dear life. He knew it would take a long while for Hunk to find someone suitable for him, so that not only gave Lance time to actually worry about his life, and not about his future consort. But it also meant that whomever Hunk picked would be the best. 

"Great, Keith and I will make some arrangements," He replied, clapping his hands together once as if it were a done deal. 

At the mention of his name, Keith turned from his seat, eyes widened with confusion. Hunk smirked, knowing he was doing the right thing. "Me?" 

"You know what Prince Lance likes right?" Hunk asked, eyes narrowing slyly. 

Keith tried to speak, honestly, he did. But there was nothing left to say. Hunk looked like he had stated everything full and final. And Keith was too low in the rung to repute that. He was stuck here... 

  

  

So, it had started. 

However, Lance had thought Hunk's suitors to take time to get to him. Even though. Lance was quite sought after, he didn't expect to see Keith knocking on his bedroom door a few days after they had stated their plan. He opened the door to see Keith standing there, in the same black suit and hood he always wore - hiding his Galran features from the rest in the castle. Which honestly, Lance thought was pointless, because Keith was adorable, with his purple tinged skin and pointy cat like ears.

Keith cleared his throat, not looking up at Lance. "The Councilor Hunk has arranged for a dinner with a suitor tomorrow night, your majesty," 

Lance narrowed his eyes, slightly pissed off at the 'majesty' part. He had known Keith, had fought with Keith, sure not exactly side by side, but they had all fought for the _same_ side. But prejudice moved Keith from being a soldier to...well to Hunk's apprentice it seemed. 

However, the idea of him saying 'majesty' to Lance, it didn't sit well with him. "With who?" 

Keith didn't answer straight away, nor did he look up. He clenched his hands into fists at his side and sucked in a deep breath.  _Quiznak_ , there was something inherently heated about the way he stood. Keith had such a strong build, and he was a very agile fighter, even with his Galran traits. Lance wanted to see his eyes, to see those mesmerising purple hued eyes. And he didn't understand why. 

"Councilor Hunk had stated you are not to be told who, Your Majesty." Keith replied in that same, slightly angry way. 

Lance scoffed, returning to the matter at hand, and not of how...agile Keith must be, especially in that tight black suit. "What is Hunk thinking?" 

Keith shrugged his shoulders, "I'd tell you if I knew, but I don't." 

 _Fire cracker_...Lance noted, feeling heat boil deep inside him. He wasn't sure if that heat was anger, or something else entirely. Forcing his thoughts away, he replied with a 'fine' and just let it go. There was no need to worry or care, what's done was done. There would be a suitor lined up for him for dinner tomorrow, and he was just going to have to go and get it over and done with. 

"Is it fine though?" Keith's voice was low when he said that, breathless, as if he himself was thinking this was just as bad as the idea dictated it to be. But neither of them could do anything about it. 

Lance had to be married, and the suitor would be waiting tomorrow for him. 

Before Lance could answer, to tell Keith that 'no, it wasn't alright, because this entire thing was rather archaic, even though he understood and agreed to it. He didn't want to get married to some random alien on the streets', Keith had bowed low, and turned to leave. 

Lance felt his heart break a little at that. 

  

Lance's date was awful. Shavalla's eldest son, the rebellious Curen, had been an absolutely terrible host, just talking about himself, his hair and his stupid, stupid smirk. And how he treated his fellow lovers and family. There was nothing pretty or good about him, and honestly Lance didn't see why others thought he was beautiful. 

Keith had come to pick him up after that disastrous ordeal, with a hidden smirk - which was not hidden mind you, that asshole was smirking so wide that it made the very ground beneath Lance shake - as he held his hand out for Lance to take, ushering him to the car. 

"Will his Majesty's date be joining us?" He asked, helping Lance into the car. 

Lance gave him a look. "Don't start," 

He watched as Keith rounded the car and sat in the driver's seat. It was so refreshing to just be away from Curen, going back home. The meal hadn't been so bad, but the company could have been much better. 

"What was Hunk thinking?" He said to himself, looking out to the window and into the bright stars above. 

Keith held back a chuckle, but Lance heard it. Lance urged him to speak, and Keith did just that. "Counselor Hunk thought you'd like Lord Curen, he's a bit like you. A prince looking for an alliance with Altea. And, Lord Curen wouldn't be shy to court you, especially with the paparazzi," 

Well, that was the longest reply Lance had ever gotten from Keith, ever since they had met. Though his words were annoying, the warmth of his smile - though it was a smirk - made Lance unable to stay mad at him. He was only following orders after all. 

"I guess not," Lance huffed, sitting back on his seat. "He could tell everyone just how pretty his momma is. _Ugh._ " 

The muffled sound that Keith let out was like music. Lance had never heard him laugh, but he really wanted to hear it again. However, before he could look, Keith had straightened up again, his face twisted back to that nonchalant, almost angry, void less look he always had.  But Lance could see he was hiding back laughter. 

"It's okay for you to laugh, you know," Lance stated, knowing the joke itself was pretty funny. And he just wanted to hear Keith laugh. Like actually have a proper belly aching, back bending laugh. 

And Keith did, though it wasn't really a proper laugh, he did chuckle, smiling a little more freely now. And Lance lapped it up. 

They arrived at the castle, and Keith helped Lance out of the car, all the way up to his room in fact. There were still threats here and there, and though Lance didn't need it, an escort was always welcome - especially when it was Keith. 

Keith dropped him to his door, bowing low. "Sleep well, your majesty," 

Lance nodded, watching Keith leave. His eyes darting to that amazing ass of his in his tight black uniform. 

 _Oh...Quiznak._ This was _just_ a crush...right?

The dates soon followed, Keith would come to his door, escort him to the date sight, wait for him to have another disastrous date, and then drop him home. Honestly, it was getting tedious, but in those drives back and forth from the dates and the castle, they had talked -- actually talked -- about all sorts of things. Their likes and dislikes, what they wanted from the world, what they expected to get, the foods they enjoyed eating, and the secrets they held close to their chests.

Lance was finding it hard to think of the dates any more, his mind always focused on the drives, of their conversations. Of Keith.

And wasn't that a kicker. Because...could they be together? He didn't know. But he didn't want to work with Allura's wrath, to see what she would think of the two of them together. His sister had grown up, accepted the Blade in her Alliance, but she could still be worried about Keith. It was one thing to have them in your council, but another to have one in your bed.

The next date came with another arrival of Keith knocking on Lance's door. 

Tonight, was the Royal Ball, which would include dignitaries of all in the Altean's alliance. Lance suspected this was Hunk's way of thinning out the herd. It would give Lance the chance to see everyone and make easier for him to choose one as a consort. He stared at the suit on the bed, letting out a sigh. He really didn't want to get all dolled up, just to have some snooty quiznaking dignitaries all up in his business. 

Opening the door, Lance's heart thudded madly, and his breath caught in his throat, because damn Keith looked hot! He was dressed in his finest clothes, though still black, and that hood was still over his head. But his cheeks were a little flushed, and his eyes were bright.  _Quiznak..._

Lance ushered him into the room, telling him to wait as he went into the bathrooms. But instead of actually doing anything in the bathroom, he peered from the corner of the door and took a good, long look at Keith. Because _holy mother_ Keith was gorgeous. That suit was just right on his body, he looked as if he had been poured into those black slacks, and his suit jacket was stretched deliciously over his shoulders and back. Alone, he had pushed his hood from his head, and ran his fingers through his hair, tweaking at the ache at the tips of his pointed Galran ears. 

_Holy Quiznak..._

When Lance had had his fill, he stepped out of the bathroom, loathing when Keith quickly pulled his hood back over his head. What he wouldn't give to get a chance to touch those ears, to play with his long hair. Instead he focused on what was happening. It was no good thinking about Keith like that. He had a job to do.

I suppose Hunk has found 'the perfect consort' for me?" 

Keith's cheeks were red under the hood. "He thinks so, your majesty," 

Lance rolled his eyes. "Do I at least get to know this one's name?" 

Keith shook his head, still not looking at Lance - just like usual. Honestly, with the amount of times they had been together, whenever Keith had escorted Lance to and from his dates with possible suitors, he'd have thought they were at least friends. But Keith still would not look at him. Lance let out a sigh, eyeing the suit laid on his bed. His dressers and valets had left him be once they had given him the suit, though they usually dressed him, he still liked to do it by himself where he could.

"Do you trust this new suitor?" 

"I don't know who it is, your majesty," Keith replied. 

 _Huh_... Lance wasn't sure if that boded well for him. Because he had learned to trust Keith, in a way, especially after all of their riveting conversations in the car, and at the door of his bedroom. 

Lance quirked an eyebrow. "Did you help Hunk with this suitor?" 

The question stopped Keith in his tracks, his mouth dropped open. Lance could see he wanted to argue, wanted to say something. After all, he didn't know _who_ this suitor was, how was he able to help Hunk? The Councilor hadn't told him anything about this one. 

"I don't understand, your majesty," Keith said, teeth clenched. 

Lance stalked over to him, steps slow and strong. "Since you know what I want...have you been helping him?" 

Keith's purpling eyes widened, his body trembling a little as he watched Lance move. Lance stood right before him, smiling in a way that made Keith avert his gaze. 

"I'm certainly trying to help, your majesty," Keith said, forcing back the trembling stammer in his voice from his nerves. "I'm not very experienced with...your needs," 

Lance reached for him then, holding a hand to his shoulder as he spoke. "We're not all that different, Keith." 

He felt Keith shudder under him, but he looked unsure of what to do. This was well outside the realm of courtly behaviour. No one was allowed to touch Lance. Then again, Lance was touching _him_. So, he didn't think it applied here.

Lance let himself enjoy the strength of Keith under his palm before he moved away. Smiling wickedly, he continued. "You'll help me, right?" 

The look on Keith's face was almost priceless. His eyes were wide, and his cheeks were tinged an adorable pink. He looked so lost. "Your majesty?" 

"You'll help me find my consort, right?" Lance asked. 

Keith looked away then, letting out a long breath. "Yes, your majesty." 

"Great," Lance said, turning to the suit once again. He made quick work of his shirt, pulling the buttons open one by one. "I have to get changed, will you help-" 

The door to his bedroom closed with a loud thud. Turning, Lance saw that Keith had left him alone in his room. With a sigh, he gazed at his empty bedroom, forlornly. He had been hoping Keith would help him get dressed, but he guessed that was asking too much of the man. 

 

  

Lance spent half of his time at the Alliance Ball wondering if there was ever a time when he had actually enjoyed going to things like this. But nothing came to mind. Everyone flocked to him and his sister, and his brother in law, talking their collective ears off. But Lance hated talking about work, it dampened the celebration. 

He spied Keith in the corner of the ballroom, his face still hidden under that hood – which was getting on Lance's nerves because he desperately wanted to see those eyes right now. He felt a pang of jealousy at the woman he was talking to, she was able to look at him right then, to see him smiling, to look into those eyes as they shone so brightly. 

_Quiznak Lance...you can't be falling harder for Keith!_

He returned his attention to Allura and the Duke of Something Important Somewhere drone on and on about ...well, okay so he wasn't really listening. His tone was monotonous, and his expression was patronising. All these old stuffy dignitaries still saw Allura as the young princess with her innocent smile and pretty hair. She was so much more than that. She had lead the rebellion and defeated the biggest threat to Altea and the universe. If it weren't for her and Voltron, Zarkon would still be out there. 

Lance nodded here and there, but his attention was taken to Keith once again, watching as he held a champagne glass in his hand, and wishing _he_ was the one Keith was holding so delicately. Lance really wanted to go speak to him, their conversations had been rapt with attentiveness, passion and all sorts of interest. 

Thankfully Hunk made his way over to him, breaking him away from Duke Whatever. Though he felt bad for Allura, he saw she was used to this kind of thing. She had mastered the art of looking like she was listening, when in fact her thoughts were miles away. 

"Please tell me it wasn't Duke Whatever you picked for me," Lance said quickly and quietly. Because Lance had been wary of everyone coming towards him that night, any one of them could be the suitor Hunk had picked out to be perfect for him. 

"It's not," Hunk replied, holding back a chuckle. "That guys an ass," 

Lance narrowed his gaze, grinding his teeth at how aloof Hunk was being right now. Why wouldn't he just tell Lance who it was, so they could meet, Lance could force himself through another long ordeal, and then he'd be alone with Keith again, escorted to his room where they could have another long conversation. 

"Who is it then?" 

Hunk's eyes were sparkling, and Lance worried. "You haven't spoken to him yet, your majesty, but I think you already know who it is," 

Lance's hands turned to fists at his sides and he dragged Hunk to the corner of the room, away from prying ears. "What the quiznak, Hunk." 

"I'm sorry your majesty," Hunk said suddenly, looking up and behind Lance. "I think I hear Her Majesty calling me," 

And with that, he disappeared into the crowd before Lance had a chance to say anything more. With a growl, he turned. hoping to get away from this all very quickly. But was met with a solid brick wall of flesh which almost dropped him to his feet. He felt familiar, black gloved hands wrap around his arm, keeping him from stumbling. 

Looking up, his heart stopped. 

_Keith..._

Quiznak, those eyes were...enthralling as they penetrated into him. Then just as suddenly as he had touched him, his hands flew from Lance's arm, a panicked look on his face. 

"I'm so sorry, your majesty," He started, looking down so his hood covered his face, and those eyes, bowing slightly. "I didn't mean to--" 

But Lance stopped him, holding a hand up. "It's alright, Keith," 

Keith let out a breath and peered up. "Are you hurt?" 

Lance shook his head telling Keith he was alright, warmth running over him at how concerned Keith looked right then. 

"Have you spoken to your suitor yet?" Keith asked, his voice low so only Lance could hear him. 

Lance crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "No, but I think if I do find someone I like here, Hunk will take credit for it," 

Keith let out a low chuckle, that made Lance's heart swoon.  He just... _quiznak_ , he had fallen for Keith. This was it, this was all it was. It was Keith that he wanted. And though he knew it wasn't possible, especially since Hunk had a suitor out there waiting for him - someone who was probably best for the Kingdom. Lance wanted Keith. 

"Can we just skip that part?" Lance asked, wishing they could just go somewhere and be alone, have those interesting and passionate conversations they always had. 

"The suitor?" Keith asked, taking a small step closer. 

Lance nodded. "And the whole ball," 

Keith nodded, looking up into the crowd. Those gorgeous eyes combing through the many, many people out there. 

"It might be difficult," he said, making Lance let out a wistful sigh. Yeah, of course. This was his party after all. A time for him to find his suitor, to make friendly with them and then go off and get married. He just...he wanted Keith. "...but not impossible." 

The tone of Keith's voice changed then, something deep and mesmerising that made Lance stand up in attention and pant for more. There was mischief in those eyes and it turned Lance into a ball of want. 

"Wait here," Keith said, and with that he disappeared into the crowd, leaving Lance alone with the many dignitaries all wanting to speak with him. 

Lance let out another long sigh, as a gaggle of women appeared before him, ladies and duchesses all eager to speak with the soon-to-be-Crown Prince of Altea - and all wanting to be his consort he noticed. When a sharp cry ran out through the room as the band started playing. There was a bit of a commotion, and the crowd gathered in the middle of the room, many having already taken to the music and dancing merrily in a circle at the very centre. Usually Lance would be there, in the centre. But thankfully, when Allura and Shiro started dancing, all eyes were on them. 

Lance felt a large hand at his elbow and a hot whisper at his ear. "Let's go, your majesty," 

Lance turned to see Keith standing there, his hood fallen from his head to show his slightly disheveled face, and those eyes. A large smile stretched across his face and he took Keith's hand in his own, and together they made their way through the crowd and out of the ballroom. Knowing they couldn't go too far, Lance led them to one of the smaller rooms in the side of the castle, a private hall that branched off from the ballroom. Great for their need of privacy right at that moment. 

Lance closed the door with a quiet thud and let out a raucous laugh. "A rat would have been easier," 

Keith took a look around the room, making sure it was empty. They could still hear the faint sound of music and people milling about in the ballroom a few ways away. "And deny the dignitaries the beauty of their Queen and her consort in a loving dance?" 

Lance had to hand it to Keith, a rat would have caused a commotion, and would have been bad for the castle's dignity. However, showing the Alliance how strong and settled, and in love Allura was with her consort, showing that she was able to lead them well, that was amazing. 

Keith was amazing. 

"However, I do think Counselor Hunk with be angry with me," Keith said quickly, shrugging the hood off his head. He looked at Lance then, those eyes heated, making Lance choke on a gasp. "I can't say I can blame the suitor though," 

Lance nodded, eyes wide in shock, because _quiznak, please don't stop looking at me like that_ , looking into Keith's fiery eyes strong on him, looking at him, really looking. And Lance liked it. Lance wanted Keith...and with the way Keith was looking at Lance now, he was sure Keith wanted him back. 

So, he didn't hesitate. He reached for Keith then, taking his hands and pulling him in close, pressing their lips together in a kiss so sweet that it actually floored him. Heart beating madly, he felt the heat of Keith's arms on his lower back and was certain Keith wanted him back now. Their lips moved, tantalisingly so, sparks of heat, lightning, flying between them. 

And Lance wanted more. 

"Your majesty," Keith asked, his voice sounding drunk as he spoke. His skin, Lance noted, was tinged a slight more Galran purple, but his eyes were glazed, wide and wanting.  

He must have seen his answer in Lance's eyes abs promptly dropped his mouth onto the curve of Lance's shoulder and continued to destroy all thoughts in Lance's mind.  His lips were so warm, tongue so soft and skilled, it drove Lance crazy.  

"Come to my room," Lance gasped, knowing what he wanted as he tightened his grip on Keith head. "With me. Alone." 

 

 

Keith had been in his room many times before. Yet tonight, everything was different. 

He closed the door behind Keith as soon as the man entered the room, and without showing any hesitancy - not that either of them had any at this point - Lance made quick work of undressing Keith from that  _quiznaking s_ uit he always wore. He growled at all the buttons, but almost yelled in joy when the shirt was off him. He hadn't notice Keith had done the same with his clothing.  

They dropped onto the soft and plush bed, sinking into the privacy of the feathers and silk, lost in one another. Keith pressed his lips to Lance's neck, licking and sucking at his skin, biting down into the flesh, making Lance shiver with delight. Unable to take anymore, Lance bit down hard into Keith collar, making him groan, his voice far rougher than Lance expected. Keith moved then, shoving off the rest of Lance's shirt from his body, wrapping his arms around Lance's waist and pushing him down onto the bed. There was an animal like heat in his eyes and Lance was ensnared.  

Lance coasted his fingers across Keith's chest, marveling by at the slightly purpling skin under his fingers, gasping at the beauty if the Galran before him. Because that's what Keith was. A Galran. A soldier they had sought help from the Empire before it had fallen.  

"Your majesty," Keith tried, his voice broken with need.  

Lance gasped as he moved then, body reacting beautifully to his fingers. "Lance," he said breathlessly. "Please call me Lance," 

"Lance." his name on those lips made him want to cry with such bliss. As if his name belonged on those lips. He wanted to hear Keith moan his name. He wanted to hear those lips whisper naughty, dirty things into his ear, he wanted...he wanted...  

"Keith..." surprised at the breathlessness of his own voice, he continued. "Please. I want this, I want you." 

"I'm not... _Lance_. I'm Galran," 

"You think I care?" Lance shot back fiercely. If that was what was keeping Keith back, then he had another thing coming. Because Lance did not care what Keith was, as long as Keith was _his._ Keith gazed at Lance, those eyes darkening as he recognise just what Lance wanted. They moved then, in a slow, languorous unison, just rocking against one another, going slow as if they had all the time in the world.  

He lifted Lance up on the bed, until those gorgeous long legs of his were wrapped firmly around his waist. Lance moaned when they made exquisite contact, though there was still the whole clothing in the way. The drag of their bodies sliding together made him ache. Made him crave for more friction, he needed more. He grasped at Keith's shoulders, nails sinking into flesh, tightening his grip around the Galran, wanting him closer, closer, more, more, _more!_  

Keith kissed him then, hotly and so thoroughly that Lance felt like his body was unraveling. Those lips moved to the corner of his mouth, trailing down to his jaw, his neck, dragging his teeth against Lance's throat and sucking harshly at his collarbone. Lance couldn't take it, gasping and moaning as Keith's lips, _gods his mouth_ , moved all over him. He ran his fingers through Keith's hair, rubbing delicately at those _oh so adorable_ ears, hearing the slight hitch in his breath as he did so, feeling the shudder than ran through him. 

The soft heat of his mouth clashed with the sinewy feeling of his hair on Lance's fingers, Lance felt alive, gripping his hair hard and forcing their eyes to meet. Kissing him for all it was worth, hoping Keith understood. Sharp teeth nipped at his lips, making Lance gasp. If he hadn't already been laying down, he'd have definitely fallen to the ground right there and then. The feel of Keith, of his strong body over him, that god-like mouth creating sweet music against his skin, the scent of him, it was too much to take in. 

But Lance wanted more. 

He tugged off the rest of Keith's shirt and shimmied out of his outfit. Keith got up then, helping Lance by tugging on his slacks and yanking them off. So caught up in the infernal buttons on his wrists, he didn't notice what Keith was doing. But he felt it, _oh quiznak_ , did he feel it. The only warning he was given was a strong hand of his thigh, before he felt the hot, and delicious sweetness of Keith's tongue on his growing cock. 

He yelped, scrambling his hands down to Keith, trying to catch hold of him. But Keith didn't budge, in fact, he went in deeper, taking all of Lance into his mouth. Lance's groan was so loud, the feeling of that tongue, of that hot mouth on his cock, made his knees week and his thighs tremble. Scrabbling for some semblance of sanity from that wicked mouth, he grasped onto Keith's hair, tugging and yanking as Keith moved. 

"Holy...Keith!" He gasped as Keith took him deeper into that hot mouth, sucking, licking and kissing at the tip, before plunging in again and again as if it were the only thing that was keeping him alive. 

It was so easy for Lance to come, especially with a man who was so eager to please him. Those ears flicked back and forth in glee as he sucked up every last drop. He slowly slid his mouth from Lance. looking up at him with such glee, it made Lance's heart warm. 

He tugged on Keith's body, bringing him closer. Keith complied, crawling up with a seductive grace of a cat - because fuck, why not? He was already the hottest thing on the planet, why not add grace and charm to him as well (Lance was going a little crazy, don't blame him, he just had the best orgasm of his life). Lance pulled him close, running his hands over Keith's body, slipping into his slacks and squeezing what he found there. 

"Clothes off," he demanded in a tired voice, still trying to get over the euphoria. 

Keith chuckled, getting up and sliding his slacks off. They hit the floor, and Lance was on him, tugging at his hair and pulling his flushed face closer. The feel of him, of skin against skin, it made Lance want to scream for joy. He may have been spent, but he really, _really_ wanted to see the look on Keith's pretty face when he came. 

He held onto Keith then, wrapping his arms around the smaller man, and thrust up into that slick, hot and heavy cock pressed against his groin. He motioned his body up until that perfectly hot cock was nestled in the crack of his ass. It wasn't what he had wanted - honestly, he was happy either to have Keith in him, or be in Keith - but this would do for now. 

The sound Keith made as they rutted together, thrusting and slipping and sliding like the animals they were, it made him feel whole. He was surprised that he was hard again. As they both thrust harder, and harsher, cocks now grazing together, tunneled against their slick with sweat body, friction hitting just close to perfect, they came together, crashing. 

Lance fell back onto the bed, body feeling like jelly. Keith was holding himself up on shaking elbows, before falling onto him, a welcomed weight. They lay there, the inaudible sound of the party downstairs was well underway, Lance and Keith let out tired breaths as they came down from their high. 

"Lance... _Prince_ Lance," Keith said, slowly, through leveling breaths. "I know I'm just a Galran, a half breed, but would you do me the honour of courting with me?" 

Lance's eyes widened, looking up into those gorgeous purple eyes, seeing the equally as purpling skin, his long black hair in disarray, body slick with drying sweat and the proof of their union, lips kiss bruised, skin scratched and bitten, sucked and played with. It took every ounce of Lance to not just continue what they had been doing before. Not that he'd be able to, coming twice in such a short amount of time had taken a lot out of him. But he could still feel the solid heat of the man, the Galran above him. 

So, Lance didn't hesitate. "It would be my honour to take you as my consort, Keith." 

Lance couldn't help but think Hunk had found him a suitable husband. 


End file.
